1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated valve system and more particularly pertains to selectively discharging contaminant material from the bottom of a filtering tank, in a safe, reliable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, valve systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of discharging material from a tank through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Canadian Patent Number 2,504,863 issued Oct. 10, 2006 to Chernoff relates to an Integrated Valve System.
While this device fulfills its particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe an integrated valve system that allows for selectively discharging contaminant material from the bottom of a filtering tank, in a safe, reliable and economical manner.
In this respect, the integrated valve system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively discharging contaminant material from the bottom of a filtering tank, in a safe, reliable and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved integrated valve system which can be used for selectively discharging contaminant material from the bottom of a filtering tank, in a safe, reliable and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.